This invention is in the field of electronic ignition systems and particularly in the field of such systems that electronically enable variable firing periods for the igniters with non-DC power energizing such igniters.
No system is know which provides both alternating current to the igniters and at the same time electronically provides variable firing periods, which are inversely proportional to the engine speed, to such igniters.